A Sad Sad Mistake
Okay, so you may think that the Call of Duty series is a regular average FPS game. Well, you are sadly mistaken. Just let me explain why. So, about a month ago me and four of my closest friends found a store that had bootleg copies of Black Ops 2. Great deal right. Again, you are sadly mistaken. The day we went to pick it up, we were all so exited...except for Jon. He was acting weird. Not like awkward, just not normal. No joking around or acting stupid like usual. Just didn't say anything, and he dressed so that he blended in. Not wild like usual. We walked in the store. The store was a place that looked like it was for emos and goths. Not a place you'd buy a game from. Then, the cashier said something that made my blood run cold, "The dead may not be as dead as they seem." I didn't know what it meant, but I was scared by it. We stopped outside to look at the case. We giggled excitingly like little school girls. All of us except...except for Jon. He was gone! We all turned to see him standing on the edge of the curb. His eyes...they were foggy and lifeless. He began to walk into traffic...the car, it didn't see him, and like that he was gone. I couldn't do anything, if I could of I would of, but... there was no way...I miss him...Little did I know we'd see more of him soon enough. After the funeral had passed, along with a few days, me and my friends decided to log in to Xbox live and play the game. The game didn't start like usual. First thing was, the TV and Xbox shut off and restarted. Then, the Xbox had a red ring, but it still started all the way up. The game began even though I had the settings in the "auto-start off " position. Then something happened...the screen showed a message that read,"Do not go on. Stop here or prepare for your message to become true." it gave me that cold blood feeling, the same one I got in the...the store! "Could that be the message the warning portrayed?", I thought to myself. I dismissed the thought and told myself I was being paranoid. A few final things happened before the game began. The title menu read "multiplayer" and "options", no campaign or zombies. As soon as I clicked options it disappeared. I tried to shut off the TV and Xbox but the buttons were stuck. I tried to unplug then, but they were what I assumed to be glued in. I clicked multiplayer, and it took me to a party with my friends, who were just as confused. Then map it was loading was an odd one, it was called,"the truth" I got the cold blood feeling a third time. Then I saw something that scared the living shit out of me, it was Jon's gamertag online! We all saw it, it was either some sick joke, or a horrible thing was about to happen. When the game began I nearly shit bricks! The map was Jon's house! Me and my friends met up in kitchen, all of us were scared as hell.Two things happened that day that would haunt me forever, and one...was just around the corner. It was disturbing, and it made all of us stop in our tracks. It was Jon's mother,father, and 12 year old sister sitting on the couch in the living room, perfectly still, watching nothing but static on the TV. Each of them had a huge sick smile a... an abnormal smile, and two huge eyes that were open to the full extent. Their eyes had a mile stare. We all decided to cross the living room to the hallway. Their eyes followed each of us as we crossed the living room. The part about them that scared me the most about then was when Jon's mom, the one closest to me, turned to me and she, she...she fucking ripped her head in half! I ran, I ran as fast as my player could.The last thing...the very last thing...and we had no idea it was so close. Me and my friends carried on, trying to forget what we had just whitnessed. That's when we came to a hallway with a door at the end. The door...to Jon's room. It was a normal door, but...it had a really strange feeling to it that i can't put my finger on to this day. At the bottom of my screen there was a message that read,"do NOT press A to continue."We had no choice but to disobey..that was a sad mistake. The second i pressed A the screen went black and showed our scores. Then we all noticed something that made us freeze in shock. Jon had one death, then we noticed that we hadn't seen his character the whole time.This part pains me to tell, but...I must let people know what happened, about...my sad mistake. The screen went black, then to a kill cam. Except, it wasn't a game kill it was a real life video of Jon's room. Jon was tied up to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. The camera was slightly adjusted by a man behind the camera. Then he walked in front of the camera and stood next to Jon. His face...I VOMITED! I grabbed my trash can and filled it to the top. His face, his head was burnt all over. His eye lids were burnt off. His hair, gone to, except for four or five that were sihnged. He put his head right next to Jon's head, ear to ear. Then the man pulled out a knife and put it up to Jon's neck.Then in a flash it seemed like, Jon's blood was pouring out every where. The Xbox and TV went black, and turned off. I almost puked but I held it in. That's when saw something I'd never forget. Out my window was the murderer in the video, except he had Jon's clothes on. It had the same eyes and smile as Jon's parents, and a mile stare like his mother, then it turned and stared at me with a soulless stare, and then it did something. Something no one could have ever guessed. I tilted it head and...